


Apt Pupil

by pinkimartini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Consensual, F/M, Kink Meme, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkimartini/pseuds/pinkimartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen invites her son's betrothed for a lesson. </p>
<p>Written for the You Win or You Die:ASOIAF Kink Meme. The prompt was Cersei decides to teach Sansa a thing or two before she marries Joffrey. Jaime reluctantly agrees to help her, neither expected to enjoy it as much as they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apt Pupil

The girl was all Tully with her red hair, large blue eyes and pale skin. Cersei was lounging on her bed when Sansa entered the bedchamber. She wore a pale pink night shift and little matching slippers. Cersei thought back to the days before her marriage to Robert. She only wished that someone had taken her under their wing and taught her what to expect. Of course no one could really say that Robert would have been well into his cups that first time. It was a horrible experience and it was likely that Sansa’s first time with Joffrey would be as unsatisfying. She knew her son well enough to know that he was cruel. But Cersei knew that she could at least give Sansa some hope. She didn’t hate her but maybe she loved her in her own way. 

“Your grace?”  
“Little dove, come and sit with me a moment. You shall be married soon enough to the King.” The girl was all limbs and when she sat on the bed, she kept her frame and did not slouch a bit. She had been trained well by some ancient septa.  
“Yes, your grace.”  
“Have you ever kissed a boy?” Sansa’s face reddened a bit and Cersei smiled in return. Of course there had been kisses. Sansa had grown a lot since their first meeting in Winterfell when all the Stark family had been presented. And now, now they had all scattered while some were dead. Cersei’s smile faded when she saw that Sansa’s blush had faded and she saw a hint of sadness in her eyes.  
“That was a stupid question…of course you have. But have you done more with a boy? Allowed him to touch you?” Cersei watched Sansa’s mouth seem to go slack and it was easy to see the question bothered her – almost as much as the constant request of when her flower was blooming. Catelyn Stark had raised her daughter to be very uptight. Cersei imagined that the little one would have been more of a battle of wits had she been in this place instead.  
“No…no, your grace.”  
“Sansa, since I would hate to send you to the King without training…I have decided that we will have a lesson this night.”  
“A lesson?”  
“Yes, it is necessary so you are prepared for your wedding night. Most septa’s are traditional and do not teach this but I will right the wrong that has been done to you. Ser Jaime?” Sansa straightened even more in her seat when she turned to see Cersei’s twin step from the shadows of the bedchamber. Sansa looked back with fear in her eyes but the blush in her cheeks had returned. What was this? Cersei inwardly grinned since it had been sometime since they had played this game. Jaime liked games and now he stood before them in his small clothes and a loose night shirt. His blond hair was hanging in his face but he pushed it back, flashing her a smile. Cersei got to her feet but placed a hand on Sansa’s shoulder when she started to do the same.  
“Oh no, little dove, you will sit there. Your lesson will begin with a kiss. Show me how you will kiss the King.” Sansa looked up into Jaime’s face, always the one that aimed to please, the girl placed her hand gently on his arm and raised her head to meet his lips for a soft chaste kiss. She pulled away and touched her lips as if they had been burned.  
‘No, that’s all wrong. Jaime…please show her the right way.” He nodded like the obedient pupil, he reached out and pulled her up into his arms. She let out a gasp when his lips crushed down on hers, Cersei watched as he expertly got her lips to part and soon their tongues were entangled. Cersei could see that Sansa’s legs had started to give way until he was holding her weight in his arms. Sansa’s hands had managed to move up and snake into his hair. Their breathing was heavy and the room was only filled with the sound of clothes rustling. Cersei clapped her hands when she felt they had completed the task and Sansa’s hair had fallen loose. When they parted, they looked equally drunk on whatever had passed between them. Cersei smirked when she recalled the first time they had shared a similar kiss many years ago.  
“I think you are a good student, Sansa. Are you ready for the next one?” Without hesitation, the girl nodded quickly. Jaime cocked his brow then shook his head,  
“The next one? What are you getting at, dear sister?” Cersei leaned over and whispered in his ear,  
“I believe they call it “the lord’s kiss” dear brother.”  
“Seven hells, Cersei.” He turned to see Sansa watching this banter with interest. Jaime placed his hand on her face then gave her a chaste kiss, she in turn parted her mouth to welcome his tongue. Cersei could see that Jaime was growing hard beneath his small clothes. Without a second thought, her hand reached out and covered his erection. He slowly moved until Sansa was on her back and her legs slightly parted. Jaime’s hand moved lower and felt Cersei’s hand pushing Sansa’s shift above her waist. Jaime broke the kiss to scoot down until he was on his knees. Cersei could see that the girl wasn’t sure what was about to happen, her legs started to close but Jaime held onto her. His gaze locked on Cersei when his lips pressed against Sansa. The girl opened her mouth to cry out but Cersei covered it with her lips. For a moment none of them moved. Cersei felt the girl’s hand in her long blonde curtain of hair then opened her mouth. It started to occur to her when she felt the cool slim fingers running along her skin that she never asked if she had kissed or touched girls. Cersei was aware that Sansa was close to Margaery. Yes, her hands were skilled. The bed shifted with Jaime’s weight and before any protest could be made, he was taking the King’s bride to be. Cersei felt blood on her lips from Sansa’s bite. Her betrothal would have to be set aside, Joffrey could not marry the lady Sansa. When he was done and his seed spent inside the girl, Jaime looked at Cersei with a smile and said,  
“This wasn’t part of the lesson?”


End file.
